


He Keeps Me Warm

by MaxMattel666



Series: EnnoTana HCs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Couch Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Ennoshita, chubby Ennoshita rights, top!Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Sometimes after a long day at work all Ennoshita wants to do is crawl into Tanaka’s lap and stay there.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana HCs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873042
Kudos: 193





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really out here taking a break from writing found family fluff and doing school work to write porn but,,, oh well. This fic had been sitting about 75% done in my google drive for like a month, so I figured I would finish it up. I know this isn't what the majority of my audience wants to see so if you have any suggestions/requests feel free to leave them down below! If you enjoy the fic, please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, they mean a lot to me! 
> 
> Check out the links on my profile for information and resources about the Black Lives Matter movement. 
> 
> **I got the idea for somno on a couch from the fic Stay Right Where You Are by Mad, which is an a/b/o YOI fic but it's soooo good, so give it a read if you're into that sort of thing.

“Tadaima,” Ennoshita calls out as he steps into his and Tanaka’s apartment. His shoulders droop and his feet ache, but he is glad to finally be home after a long day at work. There had only been one thing on his mind the entire train ride home and that was his boyfriend, Tanaka.

“Okaeri,” Tanaka chimes back, waving eagerly at Ennoshita from his spot on the couch. He had gotten back from the gym some time ago, getting home before Ennoshita as he usually did on weekdays. Tanaka is dressed in comfortable clothes now, having already showered and changed. He sits on the couch in a pair of soft looking grey sweatpants and a white tank top that shows off his strong arms and highlights his tanned skin.

“Long day?” Tanaka asks, eyeing Ennoshita as he toes off his shoes and hangs up his coat.

“Mhmm,” Ennoshita hums before making a beeline for his boyfriend.

Tanaka smiles as Ennoshita approaches him, knowing full well what the other boy will do next. Tanaka pats his lap expectantly and sure enough, Ennoshita climbs right on top of him without even changing out of his work clothes. Tanaka wraps his arms around Ennoshita’s waist immediately, pulling his boyfriend into a warm hug. Ennoshita responds by wrapping his own arms around Tanaka’s neck, one of his hands coming up to rub across the back of his head through Tanaka’s short hair.

“Been thinking about you,” Ennoshita murmurs. “It felt like the day just wouldn’t end.”

Tanaka hums an inaudible reply but Ennoshita knows that he’ll be taken care of. Tanaka stares up at Ennoshita who looks down at him with half lidded, tired eyes. Tanaka pulls a hand away from Ennoshita’s waist and moves to stroke his cheek gently. Ennoshita leans into the touch, savouring the warmth that Tanaka’s palm has to offer. Tanaka smiles at the sight, fully expecting the evening to unfold into an hour of soft, gentle love making before tucking themselves away in bed and cuddling close together until they fall asleep. That isn’t exactly what is going to happen, but it is rather close.

Tanaka pulls Ennoshita down into a kiss, their lips just barely ghosting over one another’s. Ennoshita’s lips are soft and smooth due to the fact that he uses chapstick religiously. He favours the peach kind that has just the slightest pink tint to it. Tanaka had teased him for it slightly at first, but soon learned to hold his tongue after he had kissed Ennoshita for the first time. Now though, Tanaka can taste the peach flavour of Ennoshita’s lip balm as they kiss softly.

Ennoshita scoots forward in Tanaka’s lap until their chests are pressed flush and it feels like their hearts are beating together. Tanaka swipes his tongue along Ennoshita’s bottom lip, causing the brunette to gasp slightly and allowing Tanaka to lick into his mouth. Tanaka wraps one arm around Ennoshita’s waist while the other cradles his face, swiping his thumb gently over the high curve of Ennoshita’s cheekbone. Ennoshita sighs into the kiss, relishing in the feelings of Tanaka’s warm hand on his face.

“Let me make you feel good, baby. You’ve had a long day,” Tanaka hums, his breath hot against Ennoshita’s mouth as they part.

“Shh, let me just…” Ennoshita’s eyes flicker to Tanaka’s lap where he can just barely spot the outline of Tanaka’s half hard cock. He reaches down and palms Tanaka through his sweatpants, applying just enough pressure to cause Tanaka to let out a groan. “You don’t have to do anything right now, I just want to feel you,” Ennoshita slurs out.

“Baby,” Tanaka says breathlessly as he looks up at his boyfriend with curious eyes.

“I love when you take care of me,” Ennoshita moans, pressing forward so that he can speak directly into Tanaka’s ear. “But sometimes my favourite part is right after you’ve cum and you stay inside of me, just keeping me full and stretched out. It feels so good,” the brunette confesses.

“Y-you wanna cockwarm?” Tanaka asks. He’s entirely flustered, his tanned cheeks now stained a deep red at the thought of being inside of Ennoshita like that, they’ve only done this a couple of times, and every time it takes Tanaka by surprise.

“Mhmm,” Ennoshita hums. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s okay baby,” Tanaka manages to get out. His heart begins to pound quickly in his chest, overwhelmed and excited about the prospect of Ennoshita settling himself on his cock and sitting there contently with arms curled around Tanaka, warm and satiated. Ennoshita rolls his hips, grinding down against Tanaka and causing the former ace to let out a small gasp.

“Let me get you ready, angel,” Tanaka says breathily.

Ennoshita responds with a whine but Tanaka shushes him gently with a kiss as he fishes around the drawer of the coffee side table for lube. It is stashed everywhere around their house, with a particularly well used bottle even hidden in the kitchen cupboards. Tanaka drizzles some of the cold substance onto his fingers before bringing them between Ennoshita’s thighs. He circles his pointer finger around Ennoshita’s hole, feeling the intense warmth of his skin. He rubs the pad of his finger between Ennoshita’s ass cheeks, teasing the brunette. He does this a few more times until he notices his boyfriend’s hips jerking ever so slightly and then finally Tanaka presses his finger inside.

“Ryuu,” Ennoshita sighs at the contact.

Tanaka pushes the tip of his finger in gently, watching Ennoshita’s face carefully as he does so. Ennoshita’s face already looks so much more peaceful than it did when he came through the door. The worry lines on his forehead are no longer visible and there is a healthy pink glow behind his cheeks. Tanaka slowly pumps his finger in and out for a few minutes, gently mouthing at Ennoshita’s neck and jaw as he begins to prepare the former captain. Then Tanaka slips a second finger in and Ennoshita keens a little, letting out a moan as Tanaka scissors his fingers, finally starting to really stretch Ennoshita out. The movement is a lot, but pleasurable for Ennoshita because he knows what is coming next. Tanaka thrusts his fingers in and out rhythmically, keeping a steady pace as he does so. His fingers are so much thicker than Ennoshita’s, and Ennoshita is so glad that he doesn’t have to rely on his own hands to get off anymore. Tanaka takes his time, working his fingers in one by one until he’s got three of them pressing deep inside of Ennoshita.

Ennoshita begins to get a little impatient at three fingers, it having taken so long for Tanaka to properly stretch him out enough to take them. But Tanaka has stretched him open thoroughly enough and Ennoshita is practically slick with lube but Tanaka likes to do a good job. He presses his fingers in and out, watching the way Ennoshita’s hole clenches around his digits. Ennoshita rocks his hips down, trying to take Tanaka deeper, faster, anything. He just wanted Tanaka’s cock inside of him, filling him up and stretching him out. Ennoshita wanted to keep Tanaka warm.

“C’mon, Ryuu, please,” Ennoshita whimpers quietly, rolling his hips again.

“Relax baby, I’ve got you,” Tanaka reassures, using his other hand to rub circles into Ennoshita’s skin. He crooks his fingers and Ennoshita’s thighs shake as his prostate is brushed. “Just let me make you feel good,” he murmurs into Ennoshita’s fair skin.

“I need your cock in me,” Ennoshita squeaks. He feels a little embarrassed but he is too desperate to care. All he wants is to take Tanaka inside of him and let his mind go blank. He wants the only thing he can feel to be Tanaka and his cock.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he slurs, batting his eyelashes.

Tanaka settles himself further back against the couch, fully leaning against the pillows and getting comfortable. He grabs the lube from the side table once again and drizzles a liberal amount onto his cock. He gives himself a few firm strokes, spreading the lube across the entirety of his length as Ennoshita watches, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Ennoshita braces his hands on Tanaka’s shoulders, digging his thumbs into his boyfriend’s collar bones. He sinks onto Tanaka’s cock slowly, mouth agape as he brings his hips down. Tanaka looks up at Ennoshita in wonder as his boyfriend pants and his eyes screw shut in concentration. Tanaka stares between their bodies and watches his cock disappear inside of Ennoshita, sinking in slowly bit by bit. He watches intently as Ennoshita’s body sucks him in, enveloping him completely as he bottoms out. They pant against each other for a few moments as Ennoshita gets used to the feeling of Tanaka’s large cock inside of him.

“There we go, baby. Feel better?” Tanaka asks as he gently brushes Ennoshita’s bangs out of his face.

Ennoshita nods and leans into Tanaka, letting his forehead come to rest on his boyfriend’s tanned shoulder. Everything about being in Tanaka’s lap at that moment is relieving to Ennoshita. The solid, warm body beneath him, the way Tanaka is holding his waist, and the feel of his cock stretching Ennoshita so full, is everything he had been wanting all day. Tanaka fills him so fully and completely that Ennoshita is almost able to forget what it feels like to be empty.

“I want to stay here like this, full,” he mumbles. The first time they had done this, Ennoshita had explained it to Tanaka. _“Sometimes, my favourite part of having sex is when it’s over and you’re still inside of me, keeping me full as we come back to ourselves. It feels so good, just having you inside of me. I never want to forget what that feels like, I wish I could always feel like that.”_ And from then onwards, Tanaka knows exactly what Ennoshita wants when he crawls right into Tanaka’s lap after a long day of work.

Ennoshita loves to cockwarm. The full, settled feeling of Tanaka pressed deep inside of him makes Ennoshita go boneless every time. He loves the feeling of Tanaka’s cock nestled inside of him, stretching him out and keeping him filled, thick and heavy. It feels like Tanaka is carving out a space inside of Ennoshita just for himself and sometimes Ennoshita wishes that Tanaka would never pull out. He could stay sheathed on Tanaka’s cock forever and be happy, not even needing to be fucked. As long as Ennoshita could feel Tanaka buried all the way inside of him, he was perfect. He felt perfect.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Tanaka nods, wrapping his strong arms around Ennoshita’s waist. “Just rest, okay? I’ll take care of you, keep you full.”

He holds Ennoshita close, wrapping both of his arms around his waist. Ennoshita feels safe in Tanaka’s lap, cherished and tucked away from the world for a moment. He is Tanaka’s and Tanaka is going to take care of him and Tanaka is inside of him and it is exactly what Ennoshita needs. He finds comfort in the sensation of taking Tanaka so deep inside of him. He can feel himself clenching around Tanaka, already trying to milk his cock for cum. Ennoshita wiggles his hips in Tanaka’s lap, trying his best to get comfortable. As he moves he can feel the head of Tanaka’s cock pressing against his prostate. It’s a nice feeling that causes Ennohita to sigh as he shifts around, but what he really enjoys is the feeling of being filled entirely by Tanaka.

He finally settles down and loops his arms around Tanaka’s neck, letting his cheek come to rest against his boyfriend’s tan shoulder. Tanaka wraps his arms around Ennoshita’s waist and pulls him close so that Ennoshita is pressed flush against Tanaka, chest to chest. Tanaka can feel Ennoshita’s half hard cock trapped between their bodies but Ennoshita doesn’t seem phased in the slightest, far more focused on Tanaka’s cock than his own. Tanaka rubs a soothing hand up and down Ennoshita’s back as he whispers sweet nothings until Ennoshita’s eyelids start to get droopy.  
They stay there a while, both dozing comfortably. Ennoshita begins to shift back and forth a little, still fully sheathed on Tanaka’s cock. He can’t move too much without jostling Tanaka from his half-slumber, so he moves his hips unhurriedly, just enough for both of them to feel it. There is something about being Tanaka’s cock-sleeve that Ennoshita finds very appealing. While the head of Tanaka’s dick is pressed right up against his prostate, he receives no stimulation to his own cock, and feels no real desire to touch himself. Tanaka’s cock is hot but steady inside of him, leaving Ennoshita feeling content and sated.  
“Ryuu,” is the last thing he mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

~

Tanaka wakes up to the sensation of an orgasm. Holy shit, holy shit, he’s cumming and he is cumming inside of Ennoshita who is still asleep. The heat around Tanaka’s cock is almost unbearable, the combination of Ennoshita’s heat and Tanaka’s own cum surrounding his cock has him wanting to cum again in an instant. He lets out a low groan, pressing his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sound. Ennoshita shifts ever so slightly in his sleep, as if he is trying to get more comfortable. Tanaka runs his hands up and down Ennoshita’s sides, savoring the curve of his waist to his thighs for a few moments before he turns his attention to what’s right in front of him, Ennoshita’s chest.

Ennoshita’s chest is sensitive, a discovery made by Tanaka back in high school. Tanaka presses light kisses across Ennoshita’s collarbones and then down his sternum as his warm hands graze over Ennoshita’s sides then coming to rest just under his pecs. Tanaka sweeps his thumbs across Ennoshita’s nipples a few times until they’re hard under his hands. The former ace dips his head down and licks at Ennoshita’s right nipple, running his tongue over the pink nub before sucking it into his mouth gently. Unconsciously, Ennoshita arches forwards into his boyfriend’s touch and only then does he start to stir. Tanaka sucks a little harder as he sees Ennoshita’s eyelashes begin to flutter, his head tilting back as a sleepy moan of “Ryuu,” falls from his lips.

Tanaka’s teeth graze Ennoshita’s nipple and suddenly the brunette’s eyes are wide open. His mouth feels warm and wet against Ennoshita’s chest in the best way. Ennoshita can feel the warmth of Tanaka’s cum pressed deep inside of him, the sensation causing him to preen internally. He feels full and warm but not in an uncomfortable way and he wants more of it. Ennoshita wants to take Tanaka so deep inside of him that he loses the ability to decipher where he ends and where Tanaka begins. He wants the steady feeling of Tanaka against him, around him, and inside of him more than anything else.

“Ryuu,” he pants, staring down at the personal trainer.

Tanaka doesn’t say anything back, his mouth too preoccupied with continuing to lick and suck at his boyfriend’s chest. Instead he looks up through dark lashes with a determined look in his eyes as he worships Ennoshita’s chest. Ennoshita can’t help but tilt his head back and let out another breathy pant as Tanaka brings a hand up to toy with the left side of Ennohita’s chest. Tanaka gives a particularly hard suck and moans around Ennoshita’s nipple, causing Ennoshita to let out a surprised gasp. His chest is so sensitive and Tanaka knows exactly how to make him feel good. But Tanaka wants to draw it out, make sure Ennoshita feels good but also adored. So he pulls off of Ennoshita’s nipple with a soft “pop” and begins to press hot, open-mouthed kisses across the expanse of the brunette’s chest. Ennoshita whimpers at the loss of Tanaka’s warm mouth around his nipple. One of his hands comes to rest at the base of Tanaka’s skull, his fingers just barely threaded through Tanaka’s cropped hair. Tanaka is peppering kisses in the centre of his chest when Ennoshita moves to guide Tanaka’s head to the left, desperate to feel Tanaka’s mouth sucking at him again. Tanaka gets the hint and licks a broad stripe over Ennoshita’s left nipple, which causes a shiver to run down Ennoshita’s spine. He arches up into Tanaka’s mouth yet again, tightening his grip on the back of Tanaka’s head as his breath catches in his throat.

Tanaka’s hands come to rest right on the curve of Ennoshita’s waist, the pads of his fingers pressing down just enough for Ennoshita to feel them. Tanaka hums around Ennoshita’s nipple again and lets his bottom teeth just barely graze it. Ennoshita bites the inside of his cheek and screws his eyes shut as he begins to rock his hips in a circular motion, desperate for some kind of friction. He uses one hand to steady himself on Tanaka’s shoulder while the other one clutches Tanaka to his chest as he slowly licks and sucks faint marks into Ennoshita’s skin. Ennoshita presses his hips down, trying to find the right angle for the head of Tanaka’s cock to just press against his prostate and stay there. Tanaka rolls his hips upwards causing Ennoshita to whine, high and needy. Tanaka’s hands travel down from Ennoshita’s waist to rest on his hips which he tugs downwards as he presses up, settling deep inside of Ennoshita.

“You’re so sensitive here, baby,” Tanaka murmurs, pulling off of Ennoshita’s chest. Ennoshita can’t find the words to respond and instead is reduced to letting out a quiet whimper as the cool air of the living room hits his chest once again.

“Feels so good inside you,” Tanaka continues without prompt. He stares up at Ennoshita’s flushed face while he speaks, wanting to admire the content look on his boyfriend’s face. “Shit, baby, you make me feel so good you didn’t even have to move to get me to cum.”

Tanaka runs his hands up and down Ennoshita’s sides affectionately, admiring the subtle dip of his waist and curve of his tummy as the brunette rocks back and forth in Tanaka’s lap. His cock fits snugly inside Ennoshita and the slight drag of it in and out fuels the fire growing in Ennoshita’s abdomen. He rocks his hips faster, he is not quite awake enough to ride Tanaka properly but he is too desperate not to move. Then Tanaka brings one hand up to wrap around Ennoshita’s cock loosely, pumping him just enough to feel it. What Ennoshita is more focused on is the feeling of being completely filled by Tanaka’s large cock and his mouth on Ennoshita’s chest. His mind goes fuzzy as Tanaka sucks at his overly sensitive nipples while their hips grind together.

Tanaka pulls his mouth away, a thin string of spit connecting his lower lip and Ennoshita’s chest. “Cum for me baby, show me how pretty you look when you cum all over my cock,” he urges, squeezing Ennoshita’s waist with his hand as he rocks his hips up hard. A few more light handed strokes and Ennoshita is cumming all over his stomach and Tanaka’s hand, cock pink and twitching in Tanaka’s grasp.

Ennoshita’s hips still to a near stop as he pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. Tanaka takes the opportunity to let his hands wander, his fingertips trailing through the cum on Ennoshita’s stomach. Tanaka swipes up a glob of the sticky cum with two fingers and goes to lick them clean himself when Ennoshita’s hand takes hold of his wrist. Ennoshita sucks the two cum covered digits into his mouth, licking his own cum off of Tanaka’s fingers slowly. He looks at Tanaka through his thick lashes as he hollows out his cheeks and bobs for just a moment.

“You’re so pretty,” Tanaka breathes out.

Ennoshita bats his eyelashes and rocks his hips down in response, already half hard again. “Ryuu,” he slurs around Tanaka’s fingers.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, it’s all yours,” Tanaka says as he runs a comforting hand over Ennoshita’s pink cheek. He knows that when Ennoshita gets like this it’s because he needs Tanaka, and Tanaka is eager to give Ennoshita everything he wants.

“Cum inside me,” he begs. “Please, I need it. Fill me up and make me yours. Let me be yours.”

“Oh baby,” Tanaka groans, resting his forehead against Ennoshita’s. “My baby. Of course you’re mine. You take me so good it’s like you were made just for me. You want my cum? It’s all yours,” he says as he pulls away and he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Ennoshita can only muster a small whine as he nods his head furiously. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and there is a glazed over, not all there look in his eyes as he meets Tanaka’s gaze. Ennoshita’s nails dig into Tanaka’s skin as he finds the energy to fucks his hips down faster and rides Tanaka with desperate determination. Tanaka leans back against the couch and takes a few moments to admire Ennoshita’s body and the way he is moving in Tanaka’s lap. While they do have sex with Ennoshita in Tanaka’s lap, it’s not often. The couple usually opts for face to face sex with Ennoshita on his back and while Tanaka loves to have sex like that, he doesn’t get a full view of Ennohita’s body. But like this, he does. His eyes quickly fixate on some of his favourite parts of his boyfriend. His full pink lips are slick with drool as they hang open, his jaw slack. His milky thighs that bracket Tanaka’s hips are thick and soft. His chest is pink from all the attention Tanaka had given it earlier, and there are even a few little purple spots blooming where Tanaka had sucked particularly hard. Tanaka could watch Ennoshita’s hips move for hours, snapping back and forth as he worked Tanaka’s cock dry or even just grinding gently. The way his hips and waist twist and the way his whole body bounces and the blush that has krept all the way down Ennoshita’s chest leaves Tanaka’s own mouth watering as well. He places his hands flat on Ennoshita’s chest and then brings them down, his calloused palms rubbing against Ennoshita’s sensitive nipples briefly before coming to land on Ennoshita’s lower abdomen.

Ennoshita puts a hand over one of Tanaka’s and catches his boyfriend’s gaze, “more,” he breathes.

“God, baby… Can you take more? You’re so full already that you’re leaking,” Tanaka says in awe as he notices streaks of white rolling down Ennoshita’s plush thighs. Tanaka is entranced by the sight of Ennoshita begging for more of his cum even though he is already so full of it. Ennoshita is so desperate for Tanaka and it stokes a fire in Tanaka’s belly as he watches the brunette grind needily on his cock.

“Ryuu- fuck. Please,” Ennoshita pants finally. His cheeks are flushed red and he is breathing so heavily that his chest is heaving. His eyes are glassy and it looks like tears are threatening to spill from his waterline. His lips are parted and shiny with drool. He is still riding Tanaka but slower now as he lets out a high pitched whine.

“Give it to me,” Ennoshita whimpers. His bangs are stuck to his forehead and his hips ache but he doesn’t stop fucking himself down on Tanaka’s cock. He doesn’t care that Tanaka’s cum is already leaking out of him because he wants everything Tanaka has to give. He wants to milk Tanaka dry and keep every drop that he can inside of him. He wants to feel Tanaka’s warm cum filling him up and marking him as no one else’s but Tanaka’s.

“I need it. Fuck it into me until ah- god, Ryuu, please,” Ennoshita moans as he squeezes down around Tanaka.

“Fuuuuck,” Tanaka swears. “Okay baby, okay.” His grip around Ennoshita’s hips tightens as he begins to pull Ennoshita down onto his cock, fucking into him faster than Ennoshita had managed on his own.

Tanaka fucks up into Ennoshita hard and with determination. He wants to give Ennoshita what he wants, he wants to cum inside of him. Tanaka keeps one hand on Ennoshita’s hips to pull him down and the other presses against the soft skin of Ennoshita’s stomach. Ennoshita is a moaning mess in Tanaka’s lap. His head is thrown back as he whimpers and whines, small pants of “Ryuu” and “more” are the only words he is capable of forming.

It doesn’t take long before Tanaka cumming again with a low moan, filling Ennoshita for the second time that night. He can feel himself twitching and is suddenly very aware of the sensation of his own cum pooling around the head of his cock. He presses his face into the crook of Ennoshita’s neck as the brunette begins to shudder in his lap. Ennoshita keens, a loud cry falling from his lips. His body spasms and twitches as he feels himself being filled with cum. His own orgasm crashes through him without warning as he milks Tanaka’s cock empty. His cock twitches against his stomach as he cums untouched with a loud cry. They stay there for a few moments, panting heavily against each other as they try to catch their breaths. Ennoshita is loose and boneless in Tanaka’s lap and Tanaka holds him steady, wrapping a strong arm around Ennoshita’s waist and cradles the back of his head with his other hand. Tanaka can feel Ennoshita’s hole clenching around him, still trying to milk even more cum out of him. It always amazes Tanaka just how much of him Ennoshita can take.

Ennoshita whimpers as Tanaka pulls out. There is almost a pained expression on his face but Tanaka knows from experience that Ennoshita isn’t in any pain at all, he is just whining from the loss of Tanaka inside of him. Tanaka carefully maneuvers Ennoshita out of his lap and lays him down on his back then slinks down the couch, already anticipating what his boyfriend will ask for.

“No, inside. I want-” Ennoshita protests, tilting his head back against the pillows.

“Shh, I know, baby.” He comforts Ennoshita as he presses a kiss against the soft curve of his stomach.

Ennoshita’s legs fall open as if on instinct, offering himself up to Tanaka once again. Tanaka’s hands ghost over the tops of Ennohita’s thighs as he stares at Ennoshita’s pink, puffy rim. There is already some cum leaking out of him. Tanaka moans quietly at the sight, feeling incredibly satisfied knowing just how well he filled Ennoshita. He rubs his pointer and middle finger across Ennoshita’s hole, swiping up the cum that was dripping. Then he presses his fingers in gently, finding no resistance at all as Ennoshita’s body pulls him back in. Ennoshita sighs gently, a feeling of relief washing over him as he feels full of Tanaka again.

Tanaka pumps his fingers in and out of Ennoshita with an even and steady pace, working his cum back inside. Ennoshita is too exhausted to even hold himself up and lays back on the couch, panting. His cock slowly begins to harden again, flushed pink and throbbing against the soft curve of his stomach. Tanaka notices and licks his lips before returning his gaze to where his fingers are filling Ennoshita up. Ennoshita doesn’t even have the strength to rock his hips down and instead resorts to pawing for Tanaka. Tanaka pulls himself up slightly, repositioning himself from laying on his stomach to kneeling between Ennoshita’s legs and bending over him. He presses light kisses against the base of Ennoshita’s cock, causing Ennohita to grab at the back of his head. Ennoshita runs his fingers through Tanaka’s cropped hair and pulls Tanaka in close against him. Tanaka takes advantage of his and trails kisses across Ennoshita’s abdomen as he continues to work his fingers in and out of Ennoshita until the brunette’s hips begin to jerk involuntarily, signalling to Tanaka that Ennoshita is ready to cum again.

“Come on, pretty boy, one more,” Tanaka coos as he crooks his fingers just right. Ennoshita’s legs shake and his hips as he teeters right on the edge. Tanaka pumps his fingers in a few more times as he feels Ennoshita tighten around him, trying to keep all of Tanaka’s cum inside. Tanaka alternates between placing wet, open-mouthed kisses and nipping gently at the sensitive skin of Ennoshita’s stomach as he works his fingers in and out of Ennoshita, fucking his cum deeper into him.

“Cum for me, baby. I know you can do it. You’re so good, so perfect,” Tanaka praises as he slips a third finger into Ennoshita’s cum slick hole.

Ennoshita turns his face to press into the couch as he whimpers from overstimulation, his thighs shaking violently as Tanaka fingers him faster. His fingers work in and out of Ennoshita’s hole easily, stretched and loose from Tanaka’s cock. Tanaka presses up higher on his knees and snakes a hand up Ennoshita’s abdomen to his chest, the palm of his left hand coming to land right over Ennoshita’s nipple. He rolls the sensitive nub between his fingers as he presses three fingers as deep as he can into Ennoshita until Ennoshita is cumming for the third time with a shout of Tanaka’s name. His cock throbs but nothing comes out. Ennoshita is completely spent as he cums dry and his entire body shakes.

Tanaka keeps his three fingers pressed inside of Ennoshita until he stops shaking and goes limp against the couch cushions. Ennoshita only moans softly when Tanaka pulls his fingers out, too tired to protest. Tanaka’s cum has been fucked deep inside of him and Ennoshita feels so full and warm. Tanaka moves up the couch and quickly pulls Ennoshita into his arms, holding him close to his chest.

“You did so good, angel,” Tanaka praises and he presses kisses to Ennoshita’s blush stained face. Ennoshita can only hum in reply, entirely too exhausted and fucked out to form a proper sentence but his lips curl up into a gentle smile and that’s enough for Tanaka to know that his boyfriend is okay.

They stay curled up together on the couch for about a half hour until Ennoshita completely comes back to himself and agrees to let Tanaka take care of him and clean him up like Tanaka always does. Tanaka scoops Ennoshita up into his arms and carries him to their washroom where he draws them a warm bath. This is always how their aftercare goes; a nice bath together with Tanaka washing Ennoshita’s hair for him, usually followed by Tanaka cooking them a meal or ordering take out. It’s a familiar and comforting routine to the both of them as they relish in just being able to be close to one another. They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs with Tanaka’s arms wrapped around Ennoshita’s middle and his face half pressed against Ennoshita’s stomach. Ennoshita arms are out in front of him, gently holding Tanaka against his body as sleep overtakes both of them. In the morning Ennoshita will wake up slowly and be only vaguely aware of the stickiness that had dripped down his thighs from the night before, but he’ll just smile softly to himself and pull Tanaka even closer.


End file.
